


You left.

by bulletsandroses



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I am stressed about the finale, Some angst, based off bellarke, just a poem, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsandroses/pseuds/bulletsandroses
Summary: Just a little poem based off this beautiful relationship.Clarke's and Bellamy's thoughts while they are apart.





	You left.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is shitty I am embarrassed.

Missing you was like missing the Sun.

_It was hard and it was cold and I just wish my heart would melt away_

_so that I had a reason to be sad about._

You left and there was nothing left,

Nothing but pain,

_And emptiness._

But you were already gone and flowers were growing around my corpse.

Feeding off me.

_The same way I did when you smiled_

_And I had to laugh back._

You were the most beautiful flower around here

And I let you go

_And you let me shut the door._

Perhaps I am not dead yet

_But it feels like it_

I might get a second chance at life

It sucks.

_It sucks without you and I’m afraid you’ll forget about me._

What if you don't remember my hugs?

_Our time, the way you braided my hair_

_And told me about your adventures in summer and fall._

I’m lucky I am still breathing the same air you are and somehow we’ll share something.

_** Just not my bed. ** _


End file.
